Game Events - 2012
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! August 18th - Join a Great Guild Savvy Pirates know a Guild is their closest ally. Your trusted Guild mates will always have your back, no matter how grave the danger or difficult the challenge. Whether it’s teleporting to you in the nick of time during battle, or helping you level up your weapon skills, Guild mates are an essential part of a Pirate’s life! All Pirates can join a Guild. To create a Guild, you must have Unlimited Access. For more details on creating or joining a Guild, please see our Players Guide. Here are some basics for new Pirates (and good reminders for ye old salty dogs!): Guild Master A Guild Master can invite other Pirates to join the Guild, remove any current Guild members, and promote Guild members to various Guild Ranks. The Guild Master can also dissolve the Guild at any given time. Guild Ranks Officer - can invite Pirates to join a Guild and remove Pirates from the Guild. Currently there is a limit of removing only 5 Pirates from a Guild per day. Veteran - can only invite Pirates to join the Guild. Guild-wide Notifications All Guild members will receive notifications when a Pirate joins or leave the Guild. All Guild members will also be notified if an Officer or the Guild Master has removed a Pirate from the Guild. Remember, you can only see Guild-wide notifications if you are logged into the game. The Guild Officers and Veterans can continue leading the Guild if the Guild Master chooses to leave. Since Officers cannot perform all the functions and duties of a Guild Master, it is better to re-form the Guild under a new Guild Master. Keep in mind, Guild members must first leave the old Guild in order to join a new Guild. IMPORTANT: Remember never to ask for or give your personal information to anyone in the game or online, including members of your Guild. This includes your Account ID, Password, phone number, e-mail or home address. It's just not safe and a Pirate’s safety is always top priority, savvy? August 15th - New Pirate Essentials More and more new Pirates sail into the Caribbean every day - seeking adventure, plunder and infamy. Here are some swashbuckling essentials to help map yer way around the islands... Ray of Light When all else fails, look for a Ray of Light! It appears beaming down from the sky marking where you need to go next on the islands. Ships Every Pirate thirsts for sea battle and plunder! You get your first ship by completing a Quest for Elizabeth Swann, on Port Royal. When you’re ready to buy a new ship, you can size up your options here. Invasions Jolly Roger is one of the Caribbean’s most fearsome foes – and he proves it every time he and his Undead Army invades our Pirate shores! Find out what Jolly Roger’s after, and how to defend against his forces here. Mini-Games Has your Pirate turned green, or grown giant-sized? Have you blasted gold-stealing Bandits out of the water yet? Potion brewing, Fishing, Ship Repair, and Cannon Defense present Pirates with fun new challenges, some perplexing, many with exciting and profitable results! Queen Anne's Revenge ''' Speaking of challenges, look no further than the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge for some of the toughest seafaring adversaries in the Caribbean. New Pirates, beware – get the Sword of Triton before tackling those dangerous Jumbee! '''PVP and Infamy Once you’ve gotten your sea legs, challenge your fellow Pirates for Infamy ranks in different Player vs. Player battles! Privateering The French and Spanish enjoy a longtime rivalry in the Caribbean. Privateering for either side in Ship vs. Ship battles wins you much Infamy! August 10th - Claim Your Scoundrel Hat Today Step one for any Pirate to become a true “'Scoundrel of the Seas'” is to first look the part. Before you start plundering ships and tangling with those dogged Bounty Hunters, head over to Port Royal to parley with the mysterious Rosetta Zimm. Rumor has it Rosetta holds a secret for those savvy Pirates wishing to claim their new Scoundrel hat. If yer having trouble finding Rosetta on Port Royal, best “get McCraken” over to the Weaponry Shoppe on the island. After chatting with Rosetta, if yer still having trouble claiming your very own Scoundrel Hat, just go here for some help. *The Scoundrel Hat can be redeemed and worn by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. August 9th - Guild Spotlight Winners! Many thanks for all your inspired Guild nominations! This time around, we salute not one but two admirable Pirate Guilds… Let's give a hearty congratulation to the Pirates of Elite Thievery Co. and Absolute Chaos for winning August 2011's Guild Spotlight! Elite Thievery Co. Founded June 26, 2009 Eliza Creststeel – Guild Master The Elite Thievery Co. holds a well-earned reputation for being a very helpful, dedicated Guild of Pirates. This Guild is all about teamwork, banding together whenever there’s an enemy to defeat or a Quest to complete. The Elite Thievery Co.’s mission is to “have fun” in true swashbuckling-style, whether it’s famous blockade parties aboard their ships, celebrating mates’ birthdays, or just their regular poker night outings. As one Pirate put it, “What’s really cool is it’s not just limited to the Elite Thievery Co., anyone is welcome.” Even Pirates outside of the Guild praise the Elite Thievery Co. Guild for being thoughtful, respectful, and always answering a call for help. They quickly battle shoulder-to-shoulder alongside other Guilds, ready to take on any challenges the Caribbean may dish out. The Elite Thievery Co. just celebrated their 2 year anniversary this past June and continue growing as a strong force in the Caribbean under the sage leadership of their Guild Master, Eliza Cresteel – congratulations, Pirates! Absolute Chaos Founded July 2, 2010 Michael Hookspinner – Guild Master Don’t let their name fool you – this is one well-organized, cohesive Pirate Guild! Lively, friendly, and fun (and funny!) communication is a hallmark of this very active Guild. When in need, a fellow Absolute Chaos Guild member teleports to you immediately with cutlass in hand or tonic at the ready. One Guild Member let us know, “Helping each other is the norm, and helping other Guilds is very common.” These adventuresome Pirates frequently crew up to battle back Jolly Roger’s invasions and to take on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. Guild members always stand ready and willing to help train each other and level up weapons, sailing and completing Quests. Other Pirates recognize Absolute Chaos as a very “family friendly” Guild, encouraging respect for each other and other Guilds, and not tolerating inappropriate chat or behavior in the Caribbean. Guild Master Michael Hookspinner gallantly leads a wide variety of Pirates in his Guild, all levels of Notoriety and types of Pirates are welcome in Absolute Chaos. Congratulations on also celebrating your Guild’s anniversary, one year just this past July! Three cheers to both worthy Guilds! Keep up your great work in the Caribbean and we hope to see you soon out on the high seas! August 1st - New August Merchandise! All you Pirates craving sleek, raven-colored gear - lend an ear! Peddler Monger Morton recently spotted a lone ship drifting out of the mists around Raven’s Cove… crewless and abandoned. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Morton rashly boarded the derelict for a looksee and found several clothing items strewn about as if their owners had simply vanished into the mist. As one Pirate’s misfortune is often another Pirate’s plunder, the Peddlers now offer you: Raven's Cove Mercenary! And remember, last month’s Spanish Adventurer is still available for a limited time as well! You can get this new merchandise and more from the Peddlers on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. ''' You’ll spot them by their special symbol shown here: '''Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads before they’re gone! July 28th - Marceline Guild, at Your Service! Plundering at sea has become a challenging and risky business. Enemy ships are on full alert, Bounty Hunters scour the high seas, and islands fearful of notorious Pirates are closing their ports. The Marceline GMs will make surprise appearances aboard public ships this weekend, to help Pirate crews battle, evade and survive at sea… Scoundrel-style! You heard right! You will hold the helm while a GM serves in your crew. Need a hand on the cannons? Our GMs are battle-ready and glad to be of service. Not too handy with a hammer? Never fear - Captain Xavier Hench has been doing push-ups and he's ready to repair your ship to keep you afloat as long as possible! The Marceline “swabs” will also aid Captain ‘n crew to increase their Scoundrel level by dispensing sound nautical advice on navigation and strategy (at Captain’s discretion, of course). GMs Captain Xavier Hench, Catherine Harcourt, Thatch Roberts, Bonnie O’Bailey and Phillipe Gaston will be making the rounds on public ships during these times: When: July 29 (3 – 4:30pm), July 30 (3:30 - 5pm), July 31 (3:30 - 5pm) *All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Where: Public ships on Andaba, Andoso, Angama, Barano, and Battama If you want to partake in this Event, remember to set your ship to public during the scheduled times! July 27th - Reminder to Download Pirates Online Launcher Pirates of the Caribbean Online moves back to playing through the desktop launcher today. If you currently play through the browser version, make sure you download the Pirates Online Launcher today! PC version To download the Pirates Online launcher for PC If you’re in Internet Explorer, click "Run" when prompted, to start installation on your computer. If you’re in Firefox, click “Save File” when prompted, to download to your computer. When the download is complete, double click the PotC-setup.exe in the Firefox Download Manager window to open it and begin installation. When the download is complete, double click the Pirates Online launcher icon that will automatically appear on your desktop in order to sign-in to the game. MAC version To download the Pirates Online launcher for Mac When the download is complete, double-click to open the PotC-setup.dmg file. Click Yes at the security prompt. Drag the PiratesOnline.app file onto your computer desktop or into the Applications folder. Then to start the installation process, double-click the PiratesOnline.app icon you just moved. Once the install is complete, the Pirates Online launcher automatically appears on your desktop. Just click on it to play! If you have any difficulties with the download or installation of the desktop launcher, feel free to contact us for help. July 22nd - Launch Your Way Into Pirates Online Up to now there were two ways to play Pirates of the Caribbean Online – either through a web browser window or by actually launching the game from your very own desktop. Overwhelmingly, you Pirates have let us know your strong preference for playing through the launcher, so very soon Pirates Online will be moving back to playing through the desktop launcher only. If you currently play through the browser version, get a head start by downloading the Pirates Online Launcher today: PC version #To download the Pirates Online launcher for PC, click here. #If you’re in Internet Explorer, click "Run" when prompted, to start installation on your computer. #If you’re in Firefox, click “Save File” when prompted, to download to your computer. When the download is complete, double click the PotC-setup.exe in the Firefox Download Manager window to open it and begin installation. #When the download is complete, double click the Pirates Online launcher icon that will automatically appear on your desktop in order to sign-in to the game. MAC version #To download the Pirates Online launcher for Mac, click here. #When the download is complete, drag the installer icon onto your computer Desktop. #Double click the installer icon to start the installation process. Once the install is complete, the Pirates Online launcher automatically appears on your desktop. Just click on it to play! This exciting change in how you play Pirates of the Caribbean Online is coming very soon! July 13th - Spotlight on a Great Guild! Hot on the heels of honoring our Savvy Swashbucklers, we now turn the spotlight onto the finest Pirate Guild in the Caribbean! Your Guild is your closest ally and a Pirate’s greatest strength. Think your Guild stands out among all the others as one of the most legendary in the Caribbean? Let us know! From July 13 to July 28, we want to know which Guild you think deserves some well-earned recognition. Let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: ·''Name of the Guild you are nominating ''·''Name of that Guild’s Guild Master ''·''Reasons this Guild deserves to be honored ''·''Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help new Pirates everywhere? ''·''Does your Guild courageously tackle all challenges, like Foulberto Smasho on Raven’s Cove or the Queen Anne’s Revenge? ''·''Is your Guild renown for throwing a weekly Pirate party on the beach? ''·''Have a great motto or mission? Tell us what makes your Guild so special! 'Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. ' Put the spotlight on a deserving Guild today! July 8th - And the Savvy Swashbucklers are...! Thank you for all your Savvy submissions! While many impressive Pirates were nominated, a few stood out from the rest to claim the honor of "Savvy Swashbuckler" this time around. Congratulations to this round’s “Savvy Swashbucklers”: '''Jack Spiker A Pirate born for adventure and challenges, Jack increases his Notoriety and skills in leaps and bounds by tackling some of the biggest obstacles in the Caribbean – including the Queen Anne’s Revenge, La Schafe, and the Royal Navy on Kingshead. Jack looks out for his Guild – he’s known for going into battle with full tonics and within minutes having none after reviving friends in need. His Guildmates say Jack Spiker is always on the move looking for new adventure, so your best bet to meet Jack is either Tortuga or Kingshead. Mina Murray Mina Murray is known throughout the islands for always showing new and lower-level Pirates the ropes. That same kindness and helpfulness extends to her Guildmates too, who know they can always count on her. But make no mistake, Mina is also a fierce fighter on her way to mastering all weapons. Her friends still celebrate Mina’s defense of Padres del Fuego during an Invasion. One of only a few Pirates standing in the way of the undead, Mina held her barricade until finally defeating Jolly Roger herself! Mina likes to frequent Port Royal with her Guild. Mark Stormbreaker Mark’s Guildmates declare he’s a strong and steadfast Pirate, one who never gives up no matter what the challenge. Mark Stormbreaker stands always ready to battle the dark forces and enemies that lurk in the Caribbean. Whether busy fighting the undead or questing, Mark never fails to stop and help his Guildmates and friends. While he keeps himself on the go, Mark Stormbreaker can frequently be found adventuring on Tortuga. Gertrude Sternpratt Her Guild says that Gertrude would never think of herself as a “Savvy Swashbuckler” and yet she proves it on a daily basis! Her courage and fighting style are second to none, as proven by her rapidly growing Notoriety. We heard from many Pirates that Gertrude’s great bravery in battle is matched by her kind heart and concern for others. Gertrude can be found roaming Isla Tormenta, increasing her weapons skills. A tip of the tricorne and three cheers to our winners this time around! We hope to see more remarkable Pirates in our next run of “Savvy Swashbucklers”! July 1st - Peddlers Offer New Merchandise Got a rip in yer sleeve thanks to a run-in with a rusty cutlass? Not to worry - your friendly island Peddlers have been raiding merchant trading vessels day and night to once again bring you the latest and finest Pirate garb! Whether battling undead or watching Caribbean fireworks, look your swashbuckling best in July’s newest attire: '''''Spanish Adventurer! Pulled from a trading ship bound for the office of Captain Garcia de Avaricia, these threads are a must for Pirates privateering under the Spanish flag. And make Jolly Roger see red wearing June’s Crimson Captain gear, also still available for a limited time. Look for Peddlers on the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. You’ll spot them by their special symbol: Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads today! June 30th - Pirates Celebrate Their Freedom! Exotic tides from the Far East have once again brought Pirate traders carrying fantastic gunpowder rockets to the Caribbean. Throughout this weekend, celebrate your career as a buccaneer with dazzling fireworks displays that illuminate the Caribbean night in explosions of light and color! Pirates will be setting off these fireworks in the night skies all over the main islands. Gather your mates and Guilds on the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego and enjoy the show. Once the skies darken, the fireworks can even be seen from your ship as you sail close to shore! *'What:' Caribbean Fireworks Celebration *'When:' Friday, July 1 through midnight on Monday, July 4 (PST) The fireworks start once stars begin to fill up the night sky. *'Where:' All Oceans (servers), on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres Del Fuego June 28th - Dare to be a True Scoundrel of the Seas! Despite all odds recently, Pirates are enjoying many victories – discovering Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton, rescuing the Marceline GMs out from under the Navy’s nose, even successfully challenging the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge herself. A golden time for Pirates indeed… but alas, our enemies have had enough and they mean to make a Pirate’s life on the high seas a most risky business. Up for the challenge? Set sail and your seafaring Pirate activities will now get you noticed by enemy ships. Aggravate the Navy, EITC or Ghost ships and find yourself surrounded by swift enemy reinforcements. Prove yourself a real threat at sea and fearsome Pirate Bounty Hunters will next be dispatched to hunt you down! For the most daring Pirates, keep your cannons firing and soon islands fearful of your reputation will even close their ports to your anchor. The risk is great and the challenge steep, but a Pirate’s bounty at sea beckons as you battle and evade your way to legendary “Scoundrel of the Seas” status! Scoundrel Levels Level 1 - Nautical Bane - 'Enemy ships take note of your seafaring activities. '''Level 2 - Maritime Menace - '''Prove yourself a threat at sea and expect backup muscle from the enemy. '''Level 3 – Pirate at Large -'Bounty Hunter ships actively hunt and hound your notorious ship. 'Level 4 – Rogue on the Run - '''Fearful islands close their ports to you and the chase is on! June 22nd - Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth! You thirst for challenges and we’ve returned with another one – test yer knowledge of the Caribbean, its islands, allies, enemies and its many mysteries in this second installment of '"Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth". The below list of questions, puzzles and Pirates Online trivia should provide a challenge for all but the saltiest of old Pirates. Answer the mysteries below by replying in the Comments field below this post. Be sure to include your exact Pirate name, Notoriety Level and Guild Name to ensure you get proper credit. So... how well do you know Pirates, Pirate? #'What are the three wild islands that the Queen Anne’s Revenge has been known to stalk?' #'The evil boss "Bonerattler" can be found in what cursed cavern conducting a hoodoo ritual?' #'What are the names of all the Jumbee found on the Queen Anne’s Revenge?' #'What are the two highest level of Infamy that a Pirate can achieve on Land and at Sea?' #'Which day of each month does Peddler merchants offer new clothing choices to buy?' #'In Cannon Defense, what is the special ability of the "Bait Shot"?' #'How many islands are there in our Caribbean?' #'Besides a Fishing Boat, what are the three island locations a Pirate can fish from?' #'Pirates want the best loot! What type of plunder is the most valuable when looting ships at sea?' #'What trouble has Captain Jack Sparrow’s father recently gotten himself into?' June 20th - Calling All Testers! Exciting new updates are now available on the Test Server: *Pirates can dare to become a “Scoundrel of the Seas” now on the Test Servers. **Set sail, plunder all you can from enemy ships and try to unlock all the Scoundrel levels. **Enemy ship difficulty will increase based on the amount of plunder in your ship’s hull. **Added four Scoundrel levels of difficulty, each with its own jolly roger icon on the ship HUD. *Optimized frame rate for flagship boarding. *Fixed a bug where teleporting off a ship causes other Pirates to exit the Ship Repair mini-game. *Fixed a bug where new Pirates could become stranded on Kingshead before receiving a ship. We look forward to your feedback so log onto the Test Server now! Please Note: If you would like to be placed on a waiting list for future invites to the Test Server, sign up here. Please be sure to verify whether you meet the qualifications prior to signing up. Remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find, or by using the bug reporting form. June 14th - Father's Day! Jack Sparrow’s father Captain Teague always has wise words to share with his Pirate son: "It’s not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." "Don't be a fool, Jackie. The Fountain will test you." "You’re in my way, boy." But now Captain Teague has gone missing and Jack needs your help to find his misplaced dad and give him a message. Visit Jack Sparrow in the Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal to lend a hand and begin the Father’s Day Quest. In addition to the other Quest rewards, you'll get Double Reputation points for helping! This Quest is available to both Basic and Unlimited Players. What: Father's Day Quest When: June 13 to June 20 Where: Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal June 8th - Savvy Swashbuckler! Whether fearlessly risking it all to rescue captured GMs, or selflessly healing injured friends while dodging La Schafe’s cutlass aboard the Queen Anne’s Revenge, many Pirates prove their worth every day in the Caribbean. It’s time once again to spotlight a single Pirate who deserves our highest recognition for being one of the Savviest Swashbucklers in the Caribbean! From June 8 to June 24, we want to honor a special Pirate who aids others, shows great bravery, and relies on rascally wit in the face of menacing foes, all while keeping to the Pirate Code. If you know a Pirate who fits this description, let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. The nominee most uniquely true to the Pirate spirit will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean – a true Savvy Swashbuckler! When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: • Name and level of the Pirate you are nominating • The Guild in which the Pirate is a member • Reason why you think the Pirate deserves this honor. Tell us their tale! We want to hear what makes this Pirate a true Savvy Swashbuckler! • Which island can we find this Pirate on… if we want to go sailing with him or her. Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. Put the spotlight on a deserving Pirate today! May 31st-Seeking Battle with the Queen Anne’s Revenge? The Queen Anne's Revenge and Her crew continue to cut their way through the seas... and many Pirate challengers. Some helpful tips to chart yer way to victory: *Mark Yer Compass: Search the seas around the Wild Islands. A dotted red line marks the Queen Anne's path on the World Map. *Choose Wisely: Crew a healthy mix of Pirates skilled with cannon, cutlass, and ship repair as well as helpful healers loaded up with tonics. *Sea Battle: Use ramming speed as your first attack to get quick, immediate damage on the Queen Anne's tough defenses. *Battle on Deck: Tonic up! Those Jumbee horrors are relentless. Use the moments between attack waves to heal yourself and others. *Equip the Sword of Triton – its special ability "Triton's Vengeance" can increase your odds of making it to the brutal boss La Schafe. *Try the "Grave Shackles" Voodoo Doll attack against La Schafe to make him an easier target. May 25th - Claim the Haymaker! Stranger tides have brought new and deadly challenges to the Caribbean... Arm your Pirate and take aim with the trusty Haymaker Pistol today! Just redeem the special code: haymaker And there’s still time to arm yourself with Blackbeard’s sword and its mysterious power of Triton’s Vengeance! To redeem the Sword of Triton, click here. For help on redeeming in game codes, click here. The Haymaker Pistol can be redeemed by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. However, only Unlimited Members can equip the weapon and its point-blank shot May 18th - The Queen Anne’s Revenge Sets Sail! The riddle of the Triton parchment has been solved! The “royal bow” of a deadly new ship has indeed been spotted… and it be none other than the Queen Anne’s Revenge! Her hull sails full of rich bounty, but overtaking Her be no easy feat. The few Pirates who survived the attempt report Her defenses are strong and her cannons stronger. Still up for the challenge? Then it be only fair to warn ye of the legend that the Queen Anne’s Revenge be piloted by a soulless crew shackled to the will of Blackbeard himself! Disable, grapple and board. If ye be lucky enough to survive that much, what awaits you on board may not be so kind. Word has it, Blackbeard’s First Mate and Master-At-Arms have strict orders to feed any unwelcome boarders to the sharks! Boarding the Queen Anne’s Revenge armed with the enigmatic Sword of Triton gives ye a better chance against those horrors on deck, thanks to the blade’s special ability: Triton’s Vengeance! *'What:' Queen Anne's Revenge Flagship *'When': The Queen Anne’s Revenge sets sail continuously looking for easy prey *'Where':' '''All Oceans in the Caribbean May 11th - Marceline Guild needs YOU for Operation: Shipwreck! Pirates were stunned by Captain Xavier Hench's recent discovery that enemy forces have been scouring the islands for a powerful new weapon. Alas, that information came at a high price - three loyal Marceline crewmates were captured by the Navy! For weeks, Catherine Harcourt, Ben Bowman and James Howe have been held prisoner in a remote and well-guarded Navy fort. That is, until now... The Marceline Guild has intercepted Navy plans to move the three captive Pirates to a more secure location. The transfer will take place by sea this very weekend. Captain Xavier Hench has resolved to free the three Marceline captives and while they are in transport aboard the Navy flagships, that's the time to strike! But even the Marceline Guild cannot pull off this rescue operation alone. GMs Sir Charles Newgate, Thatch Roberts, and Captain Xavier Hench will launch ships from Tortuga's beach, and any volunteers should report at these dates and times to aid the Marceline Guild on this rescue mission: '''What': Operation: Shipwreck to rescue Marceline GMs Where: Andaba, Andoso, Angama, Barano, Battama, Bequermo, Caicos, Cortevos, Cortola When: May 13 (3 - 4pm), May 14 (4 - 5pm), May 15 (4 - 5pm) All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Be warned: this plan is a dangerous one - the Navy flagships are many and strong. Not all Pirates will be able to go on this mission and only the very bravest need volunteer. Will you take the risk to rescue your fellow Pirates? May 2nd - Sword of Triton Compels Pirates Toward Flagships By now, all Pirates should have retrieved Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton for their very own. Now a strange shift in tides has brought many a Pirate into heated battle with ghost flagships. Pirates are suspicious folk, so rumors naturally abound… Perhaps this be the will of Blackbeard to draw Pirates into his clutches? Perhaps even the mighty sea deity Triton himself seeks revenge? One thing is for certain, it be no coincidence that Blackbeard’s sword compels Pirates to fearlessly disable, grapple and board these mighty flagships. What could all this mean for the Caribbean seas? Pirates’ minds sail back to the puzzling riddle discovered next to the Sword of Triton: This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew. What do YOU think this riddle means? April 29th - Ink for Dear Ol’ Mum Happy Mother’s Day to all the lovely moms in the Caribbean! We take our hats off to ye – exposing our sun burnt, sea weathered heads. We give ye a smile – sure, we’re missing a few teeth. We even take off our briny boots when we enter yer home – ahh the smell of the sea. Yet ye still accept us rascals as yer very own! From Monday May 2 – Monday, May 9, show yer mom how proud you are and stop by a Tattoo Shop to get a purdy flower or heart shaped tattoo in honor of your dear ol’ mumsy. Show that special lady you care! April 25th - Name Fingers and Point Names (Expires This Week) Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! IMPORTANT NOTE: make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. Hurry! This is the final week we'll be accepting submissions. Comments will close on FRIDAY, APRIL 29th. April 12th - The Sword of Triton has been unearthed! ﻿Blackbeard's sword has been found! After several days of intense battle to find the rumored item first, the Marceline Guild has unearthed the mighty Sword of Triton! The Sword of Triton, Blackeard's very own sword, can be yours today! Just redeem the code: sword Click here to learn how to redeem codes in-game. Your Pirate will instantly receive Blackbeard's trusty Sword of Triton and let your enemies beware its lethal power! (You must have an available weapon slot in your weapon inventory.) Mysteries still surround this infamous blade ... How did it come to the Caribbean? Is its appearance an omen of something deadlier yet to come? A riddle scrawled on parchment and found buried alongside the sword remains our only clue: "This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew." April 4th - Name Fingers and Point Names Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. So make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. Hurry! We'll only be accepting submission for a limited time. March 31st - What’s That On Your Face Sailor? A permanent change is growing in the Caribbean, taking effect on all Pirates - lads and lasses -- starting Friday! Words can't do it justice. We "must ask" you to log in and find out yourself. But one thing we can tell you: it's BIG!! See you in the Caribbean! Only a fool wouldn't log in. March 24th - Who Do You Privateer For? Strange tales surround the world of Pirates and this one's worth a listen... Imagine twin brothers, bitter rivals since birth. The first, Thomas White, the favorite of his mum, showed quick-wit and resourcefulness. The second, James White, favored by his father, was sly and hot-tempered. Upon their father's untimely death, James left home to join the British fleet but not before ransacking his own family for valuables and cash - including his father's burial money. A few years later, Thomas headed for the open seas himself, bound for the Caribbean. There the pair would renew their festering rivalry, but under new names: March 24th - French Until The End James' sly nature caught up with him quickly. The riches he stole from his family prior to joining the British Navy vanished before he reached the docks. They were lost to a pair of swindlers who promised the lad a valued post on the HMS Endeavor. Instead James started his military career on a vessel bound for a trip around the world, mastering every bludgeoning, blasting and slashing device known to the seafaring man. Upon reaching the Caribbean, James was an experienced Master-at-Arms on a British Frigate. After sailing the world, James had his belly full of the military life and its half decent pay. James heard that a Spanish Captain was recruiting for an able seaman anxious to scuttle a British ship for profit. Now that was music to James' ears and he was definitely in! On the arranged day, the Navy was tipped off and suddenly James found himself in chains. Worse yet, he learned the whistleblower was none other than his twin brother - Thomas White! Crafty as ever and fueled by revenge, James escaped the gallows along with a couple of French soldiers loyal to Pierre le Porc. The notorious Pierre heard of James' shady dealings and courageous escape and was eager to use a man of his skills. One night, Pierre le Porc had great plans to train James as an assassin and laid out on a table pictures of his upcoming rivals. This is how James White found out that his brother Thomas, now known as Tomás Blanco, was a Privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. At that moment, the infamous Jacques le Blanc was born ... and the Caribbean would never be the same! Strangely, Jacques often feels that someone has the evil eye on him during battles. As the sands of time pass, Jacques is unaware how long the hate for his brother has possessed him. Rumors on the docks suggest a now undead Jacques may be unknowingly sailing for a commander far greater and more sinister than Pierre le Porc... March 24th - Spanish Blood Runs Cold In his early days at sea, Thomas White mastered sailing and handled pistols and cutlass with great skill after several skirmishes with Pirates. His keen sense of survival and resourcefulness earned his shipmates' trust, that is until a group of mutineers took over the ship! Several of the mutineers thought they recognized Thomas as a scoundrel in the British fleet named James White. This is how Thomas learned of his twin brother's nasty reputation and his whereabouts in the Caribbean. Through a go-between, Thomas posed as Captain Tomás Blanco looking for a British officer willing to scuttle a ship for profit. Still bitter about his twin brother stealing the family's meager assets, Tomás targeted his greedy twin. On the arranged day, Tomás tipped off the authorities who intercepted the stolen vessel and took James away in chains. However, Tomás never received his bounty for turning his larcenous brother in. Distraught and penniless, Tomás ended up in a tavern frequented by the Spaniard Garcia de Avaricia. It didn't take much coaxing for Tomás to join Garcia's cause and keep his newly changed moniker to Tomás Blanco. Now, Tomás had much to prove ... and even more to plunder! Once he had heard his brother had cheated the gallows and taken up arms with the Frenchman Pierre le Porc - Tomás swore to finish the job that the British failed to do and finally settle scores with his brother! During many of these ruthless battles with his twin, Tomás feels the presence of death, most notably the ghastly company of Jolly Roger. But somehow, Tomás always finds the strength to battle back. Many whisper that though Tomás flies the colors of Garcia de Avaricia, he may have perished long ago in one of the clashes with his brother Jacques and now sails for Jolly Roger - recruiting for his minions... only time will tell ... March 17th - St. Patrick's Day March 17, 2011The annual green tidal bloom occurs starting March 17, 2011. Tattoo artists are also getting into the swing of the holiday by offering a limited run of shamrock and St. Patrick's Day themed tattoos. Get yours today! Peddlers have also plundered a stock of clothing from an Irish merchant vessel who strayed waaaay off course. Get yours today as they will only be available for a limited time. Keep a sharp eye, there be even sightings of Shamus. Perhaps a little of his luck will come your way this week. What: St. Patrick's Day When: March 17 - 22, 2011 Where: All around the Caribbean March 11th - Jacksbrew This ain't your grandpa's potion, it be Jack Sparrow's and it packs a punch. Redeem the code: Jacksbrew And receive an exclusive one-time use potion that will grant your Pirate 500% more reputation for an hour. Yes ... 500%!!! This is available for Basic and Unlimited Access Members. The good Captain Jack heard Pirates lost some ground in their battles recently and as a show of good faith he has chosen to part ways with a little of his "special brew." You didn't think he'd send you out on adventure empty handed, did'ya? Use it whenever you like. Drink up m'hearties, yo ho! Important Note: All Potions, including Jack's Brew, will be lost if you enter a PvP Match while it's effects are still on-going. If you wish to enjoy the extended reputation for one hour, DO NOT PvP under the influene of Jack's Brew. 'Tis a bad combination. Additionally, the brew will not exceed any Notoriety caps. It's been close to a month since the Darkfire Cutlass has been available to help Pirates in their journey. Code: darkcutlass At the same time, the 500 free gold code also helped Pirates save a little for future purchases. Code: golden However, all good things must come to an end so on March 31, 2011 ... all the above codes (Jacksbrew, darkfire, golden) will expire. Redeem them now before it's too late... March 10th - Infamy Has Been Unleashed March 10, 2011 A Pirate is cunning. A Pirate is stealthy. A Pirate strikes fear. Do you have what it takes to live in Infamy? Now is the time to sharpen your swords and invoke the curse. Take to the revamped underworld and show your fellow brothers and sisters that you are the one that can not be beat! *Earn Infamy for every PvP and Privateer battle you conquer *Rank up and unlock new rewards and badges *Merchants await you on Devil's Anvil and the Privateering Islands with goods that can only be unlocked and purchased with Infamy Rankings: **Battle Scars **Tattoos **Clothing Pirates have been equals in undead battle for too long; it is time to show everyone who the master brigand be. Unlock badges and customize your name tag and that of your ship. Citizens of the Caribbean will see you from afar ... you'll know by the sound of their quaking in thy boots. Pierre Le Porc and Garcia Avaricia are also intrigued by what you may bring to their table. Set sail in Privateering for a chance to earn Infamy at sea! The battle will never be the same. Be fast, be notorious, be infamous. For more information on Infamy, visit the Player's Guide here. March 7th - Mardi Gras Around The Corner As if Pirates needed more reason to burst in merriment and fun, Pirates proudly present a week of Mardi Gras festivities sure to delight Pirates old and young! If you haven't already rushed the Peddlers to pick up your March items, Pirates are pleased to find out those devilish merchants have illegitimately procured a stash of special Mardi Gras themed threads and will be selling them when the holiday begins on March 8, 2011 thru March 16, 2011. In addition, we urge Pirates to congregate outdoors during nightfall as the skies erupt in color as our master technicians from the far east set off a brightly Mardi Gras inspired fireworks show off the coasts of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego. Additionally, the bonfire and roast pork tonic are back on Tortuga! So gather your friends, guild and crews to celebrate such a fine event. As if that wasn't enough, the Marceline Guild have brokered a deal with Elizabeth Swann to use the Governor's Mansion courtyard to hold a special Pirate event. Come dressed in your best! There will be Pirate games played hosted by the Marceline GMs, as well as a best dressed contest. Don't forget ... a Double Gold Weekend will also bring much fortunes to all March 12 and March 13 ALL DAY LONG. See you there! *What: Marceline Guild hosted Mardi Gras Gala *When: Saturday March 12 from Noon to 1pm (PST/Los Angeles) *Where: Governor's Mansion Courtyard on the following Oceans: Monada Savica Tortos March 1st - Leaderboards - Now Serving Pirates Daily PiratesOnline.com Leaderboards and Pirate Directory are back up and running capturing all of your latest stats. Please note, all statistics in the Leaderboard reflect standings from the previous day and are updated nightly (PST/Los Angeles). You can go back to fighting your way to the top and compare how you faired against your Friends and Guildmates. We are very excited to have this feature back on track and can't wait to see who will dethrone the #1 spots in categories like: Blackjack Hands Won, Enemies Defeated or find out who reached Level 50! So let's set some goals - like which Guild ends up in the jail the most? Now that's a Pirate-like goal, ain't it? A hearty thank you to all our long-time players for ever-so-patiently waiting. We have wanted this to be right for a very long time. Note: If the image of your Pirate is not showing up in the Directory or Leaderboard: try logging into the game, changing outfits and checking back the next day. This will cause your Pirate's look to change therefore sending us an updated snapshot of what he/she looks like for the web site. February 23rd - Did You Know? Did You Know... *about 'quick reel' in Fishing? By pressing the 'space bar' while your lure is in the water, you can quickly reel it back in to cast again. *certain townsfolk heal during Invasions? Indeed there are several people who will help you with a health boost. One person is, Ensign Grimm, near the Port Royal jail. During an invasion, if ye be needin' some health, don't hesitate to chat with a local townsfolk next time and save your potions for reviving a knocked out Pirate. *you can retrain your Weapon Skills? That's right! If you ever wanted a chance to go back and re-do any Skill Point assignments just visit a Blacksmith and talk to the Trainer. Each time you train a weapon, it'll cost you more gold. You may even want to keep in mind what skills ye be needin' for Infamy before assigning them points! *about the 'ignore' feature? If a pesky Pirate won't stop shouting, you can click on the offending Pirate, select the 'Moderation' icon and press 'Ignore' on the Profile Card. This will stop their messages from getting through to you and all will be well again. *how to redeem a code? From time to time, special codes are distributed which Pirates can redeem within the game. Click here to learn how. Once you know how to redeem codes, go ahead and practice: Log into the game and redeem the code: golden for a special deposit into your Pirates' coffers! *about Pet Potions? Currently, the only Pet Potion available is 'Chicken'. This could be earned by completing the Black Pearl Boss Battle. you can make your chicken dance? It's true! If you were lucky enough to receive a Pet Potion: use the chicken potion, then type the emote /dance in chat. Your feathery friend will join you in dance! That's all for now! If you have any tips and tricks to share, feel free to leave us a comment and we'll post the best ones. February 18th - Pirates Remain Resolute The Crew at Pirates Online would like to begin this letter by thanking all Pirates who have stood their ground in the face of what has been a very trying week for everyone. We understand the horizon contains many adventures and yet you choose to sail with us and for that we will always be appreciative. These challenges arose from improving our game servers to provide guests with faster and better hardware. Rollbacks and service interruptions are things we have little tolerance for on our LIVE servers. We test as much as we can to provide the best show possible but on occasion a storm of great magnitude strikes. Some of the hardest decisions need to be made during trying times. Our systems were once again troubled on February 16, 2011 and once again we had to make tough choices. Resetting progress was necessary. We believe to have a handle on the situation and will continue to monitoring gameplay and data that comes in as thousands of Pirates log in by the hour. Resolution: For Unlimited Access Members, whether it is a recurring subscription, gift subscription or Game Card, we will be extending your access. An additional 14 days of time has already been added to your account. We understand this does not compensate the time you've spent customizing and looting. (More on that in a bit.) Additionally, Basic and Unlimited Members, should redeem the code: golden Click here, for instructions on how to redeem codes. Consider this a small disbursement prior to our upcoming Double Gold Weekend which will coincide with our Mardi Gras celebration: Double Gold Weekend March 12 and 13, 2011 We hope with this early holiday announcement Pirates can find the time to replenish their gold coffers back to their rightful amounts in a fraction of the time. In the meantime, Pirates can redeem the following code: darkcutlass This 'Rare' Cutlass has a Cursed Fire ability that lights the blade with a mystic flame and deals additional fire damage to the enemy. Although it may not replace what you lost, it does give you a strong and rare weapon to help get your Pirate back into the fight and on the battlefield to plunder for loot! This limited edition item was retired but we are bringing it back in this unique occasion. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. Fair winds, GM Caymen Trench Calling All Testers! - Infamy (UPDATE) If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy had been updated for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. UPDATE - 2/18/11 - Fixed a Privateering crash - Fixed missing jungle PvP map - Fixed the spawn protection shield in Privateering - Fixed fast sailing reloading exploit - Fixed a crash in the Tattoo Shops February 13: Pirates Online - Urgent Update As you may have notice, there have been sporadic server outages and errors for the last few days. These errors have now been fixed. We were able to trace the problem to misconfigured hardware from the maintenance performed Monday, 6 AM (PST) on February 7, 2011. Due to the fact that the data had been faulty since the above time and date, it was necessary to revert Pirates and all their progress and belongings back to this state. We are very sorry to report that any progress made as of Monday, February 7, 2011 6AM (PST) has been lost. We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We spent much time investigating all forms of solutions but in the end, this roll back had to happen in order for us to continue sailing onwards. Please understand, it is our full intention to provide you with a great experience day in and day out. Unfortunately, what transpired effected that experience but we have learned from this and the problem has been corrected. It is now safe to set off on your next adventure without worry of this happening again! Pirates Online will be compensating all paid players with a full 7 day extension on their accounts. The Valentine Holiday and Peddlers will be extended an additional 4 days and will now end on February 20, 2011. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. To further clarify, this problem is in no way due to: hackers, ocean reductions, Infamy updates, a sign that we're at world's end or anything else other than bad data on bad hardware. Your information and accounts remain unaffected and safe. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online February 8: A Valentine Poem Poor old Sid Tackem, Would love to ask his girl out, As for guts ... well ... he lacks'em, Visit Erin in the Rowdy Rooster to ignite the flame, Then give someone a card, So you could do the same. The Valentine's Quest has returned and is available from February 10 - 16 for Unlimited Access members only. Happy Valentine's Day! File:UpgradeButton.jpg|100px default Upgrade to Unlimited Access desc none February 04: Calling All Testers! - Infamy If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy is ready for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. - Increased aggressive level of enemies. No longer will a walk thru the jungle be like a walk in the park. - Addressed several weapon glitches - Fixed spawn points in PvP matches - Added a re-spawn shield in PvP matches (similar to Privateering) - Added new obstacles in PvP maps - Added PvP Reward Merchants in Privateering Islands and Barbossa's Grotto ﻿ February 04: Jolly's Buccaneer Bowl Sharpen your STEEL and Pack your gunpowder ... the Marceline Guild have intercepted a message that says Jolly Roger plans to blitz the beaches of Tortuga this Sunday! Pirates must defend their home turf and repel these invaders at all costs. The encrypted message states that the invasions will kick off at 12:30 PM, this Sunday, February 6 (Pacific Time/Los Angeles) and Jolly won't let up until every last Pirate has been sacked. Gather your crew, prepare the defenses, show your bravery and fend off these undead invaders -- there's no telling when they will stop!﻿ January 13: Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition Welcome to the annal Feats of Strength Competition! This year will feature a new relay race and a twist that'll have Pirates flexing their grey matter as well as their biceps. To enter the competition - which includes a race, a riddle and a mad dash to the finish line - submit your in-game Pirate name, current level and guild (if applicable) by commenting to this news item. Also include the day you prefer to compete (and a secondary choice). We'll publish a complete competitor schedule along with event times, rules and challenges early next week. Don't miss your chance to prove you are the strongest and wittiest Pirate in all the Caribbean. May the best woman or man win! Speaking of winners, there will be a gold reward for 1st, 2nd and 3rd place rankings. Sign up now - just reply in the comments of this new items! Please do not e-mail Customer Service to sign up for this event. They can't help you with this one! Questions will be addressed on the message board. Please note: Although the competition will run over two weekends, SPACE IS LIMITED. We will make every effort to accomodate your requested day and time, however due to the turnout expected for this event, participants are scheduled on a first-come, first-served basis. What: Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition When: *Weekend #1: January 21, 22 and 23 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) *Weekend #2: January 28, 29 and 30 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) Where: Starting Line on Devil's Anvil on the following Oceans: Galaira, Guines, Hassigos, Kokojillo, Kokoros, Legassa, Lempona, Levica, Monada, Monsona HURRY SPACE IS LIMITED! Jan.10: Pirates Movie Trailer If you have not already checked out the newest Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides movie trailer, head on over to our Video page and enjoy! Or visit the official site for more information. Jan. 5: Pirate's New Year Resolutions Now that the winter festivities are over, Pirates look to what the future holds. What resolutions do you plan to hold true to this new year? Do you plan on attending every GM event to find out the latest news and goings-on in the Caribbean? Will your resolution involve Mastering a specific weapon or leveling up a Skill? Do you vow to sink your first EITC Treasure Fleet? Tell everyone what you plan to do in 2011! Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website